You Saved Me
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: When Sam and Freddie are in danger, they realize something. Freddie's POV; One-Shot


**A/N: Heard this incredible song and was inspired. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. All rights go to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Summary: When Sam and Freddie are in danger, they realize something.**

**(Freddie's POV; One-Shot)**

****Song used: Wonderwall by Oasis**

**You Saved Me**

I had been fixing our server in the iCarly studio. After I'd finished, I went to the website to make sure I had, in fact, fixed the problem. I clicked on the Video tab. I saw one particular video. It was when me and Sam were fighting over my N.E.R.D. camp application.

I shut my laptop, not wanting to think about her. Just then, I heard the elevator. It reminded me of the night we broke up in the elevator. I quickly pushed the thought away. Someone arrived on the floor. There she was.

"Oh," She said, she'd obviously been expecting no one to be up there, "Hey. What ya doin'?" I swallowed before I said something.

"Fixing the server," I stated, simply. She nodded in understanding.

"I, uh, wanted to see if Carly was up here," She looked around as if looking for Carly, then again, she may have been trying to avoid eye contact with me. I couldn't tell.

"She went with Spencer to meet his new girlfriend at the Groovy Smoothie," I explained. That's when I noticed something was off about her. She seemed uneasy.

"Hey," She turned to face him, "Are you okay?" She looked to the ground then back at me.

"Trust me, Benson, I'm just fine," That's the first time I knew when she was lying. Something must have really been bugging her. I decided to let it go, not wanting to push for information.

"Are you-" Before I could finish, I heard something that sounded sort of like a cracking noise.

"What was that?" Sam had concern in her voice.

"Carly said they're having some guy fix one of the pipes in the ceiling tomorrow. I'm guessing that's what that was," I told her. Her face reminded me of that night at Pini's. After Carly spoke to us, that same look claimed her face. I shook my head to get the thought to leave my mind.

_I don't believe that anyone feels the way I do_

_about you now_

"Oh," She said, "okay then."

She was about to go back to the elevator, but I couldn't let her. I had to know what was wrong, "Sam, are you sure you're alright?" She was stopped, but not facing me. She took a deep breath.

In that moment, I wished I could tell her how I felt. How she looked was how I felt when it came to us. I just wanted so badly to tell her, but something was stopping me. She turned to face me.

_There are so many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

"Look, Freddie, I'm-" All of the sudden, everything was shaking. Horror took over both of our faces.

"Earthquake!" Freddie screamed.

"Freddie!" I was already coming towards her.

I wrapped her up in my arms. I covered her head with mine. We bent down, there wasn't many places to get under. I held Sam tight. I couldn't let her get hurt.

_'Cause maybe _

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

In a minute, it was over. Sam wrapped her arms around me. I helped her up and we hugged.

"It's okay," I said, rubbing her back, "It's okay."

We broke apart and made eye contact. It reminded me of the night we broke up. After we said we loved one another, we looked deeply into each other's eyes. After a moment she broke it and turned around. The atmosphere was still.

"I'm sorry," She said breaking the silence, "for hugging you."

I was shocked that she was apologizing and that she was apologizing for that.

"Why are you apologizing?" She walked toward the elevator.

"I have to-" We heard a cracking noise again. She looked up, then back at me and she continued, "It's just I-" It was cracking again. She resumed talking, but I was looking at the ceiling.

"Freddie, have you heard anything?" She asked. I looked at the ceiling. Then, I knew what was going to happen. I rushed over to Sam and jumped over her. The pipe came out of the ceiling and landed right where she was standing. I realized I was over her.

"How'd you-?" She asked.

"I saw a tiny crack in the ceiling," I explained.

"You saved me." She concluded. I looked at her for what seemed like forever.

_...you're gonna be the one that saves me..._

Simultaneously, we said, "I have to tell you something."

Sam then said, "You first."

_It's now or never, Freddie_, I thought to myself. I leaned down and planted my lips on hers. She didn't punch me or anything, she kissed back.

_And after all,_

"You saved me, too," She looked confused, "You taught me what love really is."

She smiled and kissed me again.

_You're my Wonderwall..._

I helped her up and we hugged again. Don't you just love happy endings?

After all, who are we without 'em?

**A/N: I guess this is a One-shot? I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
